October Smith and the Prisoner Of Azkaban
by escamval13
Summary: October is an animagus-gone-wrong with a dark past. She used to be friends with the Weasleys' til she moved away. What happens when she meets the Golden Trio along with the Weasleys and Malfoy. What happens when she actually meets Sirius Black? HarryxOC
1. Info

Name:October Smith

Year:3

Hair: Brown

Eye: Green

Abilites: Animagus (Gone Wrong), Has fox tail & ears when in human form. (Red with Black tips and human ears gone completely)

Info: Knew the Weasleys since born, but lost contact when turned 8 and moved.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter 1

October's pov

I had already said good-bye to Mum and Dad. I was on the Hogwarts Express (transferred from Beaxbatons). I was looking for a compartment when I spotted familiar red hair. I peaked open the door and saw a girl with brown bushy hair, a boy with raven colored hair and glasses, a man, and sure enough Ron Weasley. We were the best of friends when were little. I hung out with Fred and George too, but Ron and I were close. "Ron? Ron Weasley?" I asked and he looked at me. "Do I know you? You seem familiar" "It's me. October Smith?" He looked confused for a minute then happy. "October!" he yelled and hugged me. "I can't believe I get to see you again" Ron then whispered in my ear. "Do you still have the you-know-whats?" I nodded and whispered back. "Their under my cloak and head band" he then looked at my head and my cloak. "Are Fred and George still here?" I asked excitedly and he nodded. "Ginny's here too" "I'll see them in a bit" I heard a slight cough. "Oh these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter" I looked at them both and smiled."I'm October Smith" I spoke. "So Mr. Weasley please, I beg you, please tell me how have you been the past five years" He then launched into story about their first year and their second year. "Wow, you've been through so much. All of you" Then Harry spoke for the first time. "Do you mind if I have a word with Hermione and Ron for a moment?" "No, go ahead. I'll just find Fred and George" I then left but to be pressed up against a wall by a blonde hair, tall, cute boy. I would've had a crush on him, but he had to speak.

Ron's pov

"Why'd you do that, Harry. She was my best friend and you just shoved her out" I whined. "Sorry, but I've got something to tell" He then went into his story about how Sirius Black escaped to go after him. I then felt cold and the lights flicked out.

Normal pov

"Well, hello there. My name's Draco Malfoy, what's yours?" He leered at me. I could already tell he was a git. "Smith. October Smith, now if you excuse me I have to go somewhere-" He cut me off. "Why don't you come and sit with me?" Malfoy snaked his hands around my waist. "Let go!" I struggled trying to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. "Let her go, Malfoy" I heard a familiar voice and I saw Fred and George. "Or what, Weasleys?" Fred and George walked over and they both towered over him. Malfoy seemed to notice this. He threw me into the twins and went back to his own compartment. George just stared and then blurted out, "You look familiar". "I really have changed haven't I?" I asked then removed a bit of my head band reaveling my ear. They both gasped. "October!" They spun me around and hugged me. "Glad to see you too" I chuckled. "Come on we must fine Ginny" They then lead me into a compartment with a boy with a round face and a girl with red hair. "Ginny look who-" Fred started but George finished. "wants to see you" She eyed them supiciously and finally asked. They stepped apart reavealing me. she looked at me. "Who is this?" I moved a little of my cloak showing my tail. Ginny and I were never really were close but we were still nice to each other. "October? How have you been?" But before I could answer the lights went out. I gasped. "I got to go" I then left to go find Ron's compartment. It didn't take long til I heard his familiar high pitched worried tone. "Ron? Omph!" I tripped over something. Then something was at the door. It opened it and went inside. It was coming closer and closer til I heard a a tortured scream and everything went

black...

* * *

><p><strong>so whatcha think?<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

October's pov

"October. October...October!" I heard Ron's voice. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. "Be quiet, Ron, your going to give me a headache" I groaned. I heard a chuckle. "Here eat this. It's alright, it's chocolate" I took the piece and took a small nibble. Then I heard a groan. I looked over and saw Harry stirring. "What was that?" We asked at the same time. "That was a dementor. A gurad from Azkaban looking for Sirius Black. Excuse me, I need a word with the driver. As soon as the man left I asked, "Who was that?" Hermione answered, "That was Proffesor Lupin" I nodded. "Did anyone hear screaming?" Harry asked. "I heard a scream" I looked at Ron and mouthed, "Lilly" Lilly was my older sister. She was in the Order (of phoenix). I remember it well even though, I was a year old, but I won't ever forget her scream. Wizards had broken in when Mum and Dad were gone. I remember it so clearly. "October, Lilly's-" "I know. I'm just telling you what I heard" "Who's Lilly?" Harry asked. Ron looked at me. I nodded and Ron began my story. "Lilly was October's sister. Thieves had broken into her house and killed Lilly right in front of her while she was hidden" I looked out the window and know one

spoke for the rest of the trip.

I was in the great hall waiting to be sorted when Dumbledore spoke, "First I'd like to welcome Professor Lupin who would be filling the Defense Against the Dark Arts position" I cheered along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Second, I would like to also introduce and sort Miss October Smith before the first years" I walked up the steps and placed the hat on my head. "Hm, Difficult. You got it all, courage, smarts, sneaky, and your very loyal" I heard a voice in my head. "Maybe I should put you in Slytherin?" "No!". The hat and I argued for nearly 15 minutes before the hat shouted "Gryffindore!" I walked over and sat between Harry and Ron. "What took so long?" Ron asked as food appeared on the table. "Just bickering really" I replied putting a little of everything on my plate. I noticed a puged face girl named Parkinson was staring at me. I then noticed that a little bit of my tail was showing. I quickly covered it up and went back to eating. It wasn't long before the table was cleared and Dumbledore gave a speech. I was so tired at the end. "Come on, October" Ron urged. "It's showing" he whispered. I sat up and checked. "Ha ha very funny, Ronald" I grimaced as he laughed. "Come on we're going to the common room" I sighed. "Help me up please" Ron pulled my pulled me up and I fell close to him a little more closely then I would of liked. We're chest to chest. "Thank you" I spoke and followed Harry and Hermione to the common room. I just sat there. "'Night, Ron, Harry, Hermione. I'm going to bed" I then left up to the girls dorm extremely tired and full. I laid down thinking. I wonder what they were talking about when they asked me to leave the compartment. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning at six. I got in the shower and got dressed for the day and went down for breakfast. I saw Harry already there eating a bit of toast and porridge. I sat next to him, he looked a little worried. "Morning, Harry. Are you alright you don't look to well?" "I'm fine. So how are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?" I thought for a moment. "It's great. Hogwarts is way better then Beauxbatons" Harry looked curious for a moment then asked, "What's Beauxbaton?" "It's a school for witches I used to go to. Quite boring there" Ron and Hermione then sat down next to us. "I've got your schedules" Hermione said passing them out. I looked over at Hermione's. "Your taking a lot of classes" she quickly pressed it against her chest. "Am not" she said in a rather high voice. Ron caught my eye and I just shrugged. I looked at my shedual and I had Care of Magical Creatures first. "Does anyone else have care of magical creatures first?" "Yes" The three said in usion. When Hermione and Ron finished their breakfast, we headed off to Hagrid's but to be stopped by Malfoy and Parkinson. "Move, Malfoy" Ron said bravely. "I will but give me Smith" He leered at me. I rolled my eyes. "Let's go around" but Malfoy pulled at my cloak, causing it to fall, off leaving my tail exposed. I heard gasp come from Harry and Hermione while Parkinson busted out laughing. I quickly ran out of the great hall in slight tears.

* * *

><p>Was it good, bad, okay, great, or worst story you every heard plz review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

October's pov

I rushed out of the great hall hearing footsteps behind me. I pulled off my head band and phased. I ran on all four to the nearest girls bathroom and curled up under a sink. I looked around and heard a

scream. I turned around to see a ghost. She was young and had glasses. "Get out shoo!" I growled and phased back. "I'm not a dog!" I screamed. Then Hermione burst in. "October" The ghost girl shrieked and went down a toilet. "Who was that?" I asked. "Moaning Myrtle". "October about your tail. What-How?" "I'm a messed up animagus okay?" I yelled at her. I was angry. "My parents work for the Minsitry and I got speical permission to do so! And I messed up" I sank to the ground on my knees. I was thinking of Lilly at the time. How she always wanted to be an animagus. I thought of her during the transformation. Hermione slowly approached me. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. Lets go to class" I smiled at her and we left the bathroom. "Did you tell Harry?" I asked Ron. "He also heard you" I blushed.

"Come on, we're going to be late"

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I were waiting on Hagrid when Malfoy started to tease Harry. "Dementor, dementor!" Malfoy yelled and everyone turned around to see nothing there. The slytherins started laughing and then they put their hoods up and started going, "Oooooo". I rolled my eyes and then Hagrid came back with a Hippogriff. "This is Buckbeak, a hippogriff. You don't want to ever insult a hippogriff. It just might be the last thing you ever do. Now, who would like to come say hello?" Everyone backed up except Harry who was staring in shock. "Ah, Harry. Do a long and low bow and see if he bows back" Harry did a bow but Buckbeak waited a minute before he bowed. "Now walk very slowly towards him" Harry started walking towards Buckbeak. My ear twitched. I looked around and Harry was about to step on a twig. I gripped Ron's

arm. And sure enough there was the snap. Harry still walked slowly then he started petting him and every clapped. "Now, I think he'll let you ride him now" "What?" Harry asked panic in his voice. "Hey,hey,hey,hey! Hagrid!" But it was too late. Hagrid put Harry on Buckbeak and sent them off. I watched them take off when someone pulled me aside. Malfoy gripped my arm. "You know Smith, I'll make you deal. I'll get my father to remove your tail and replace your ears with human ones if you kiss me" "Yeah, no. Not worth it, and I like my tail and my ears the way they are, thank you" I smirked at him and tried to turn away but he pulled me close to him where our noses were almost touching. I struggled but he forced his lips against mine. I shoved my fist against him. "Ron!" I screamed and Ron and Hermione came running. "What did you do, Malfoy" Hermione asked in digust. "Oh, nothing. Just something for her to think about" He leered at me and left. "What happen?" Ron asked. "The git...had the nerve to...kiss me" I croaked out

shuddered. "What?" Ron asked furiously. He then walked over to Malfoy. Hermione and I exchanged worried glances and followed. "If you ever touch her again-!" Ron started but Malfoy cut him off. "What? You'll curse me? Maybe we'll have a repeat of last year with the slugs" He then laughed. Before Ron could do anything, Harry came back and everyone cheered. "Your not dangerous at all, you big ugly brute" Malfoy said. Then Buckbeak attacked Malfoy, scratching his arm. "It killed me, it killed me!" he moaned. Then Hagrid picked him up and we headed to the castle. "Class dismissed" he grumbled. Harry then ran to us and asked, Did I miss anything?"

"He kissed you?" Harry asked outraged. I nodded. Harry and Ron kept glaring Malfoy. "Will you stop it already? Proffesor Trelawny is coming!" I hissed. Then she came running with her big glasses. "Today you will broding your minds" She said excitedly. "You will look into the orb and write down what you see" Hermione, Ron, Harry and I just stared boringly into the crystal ball. "I predict...we're all going to die by a toxic gas or it's going to be foggy today" I annouced. Some of the class laughed, but Proffesor Trelawny walked over and stared into the ball and said, "You may be right, Miss Smith" and walked away. I groaned and put my head down. Then suddenly I was at a house that looked familiar. I walked around when I heard a popping sound. I hid in a closet. There besides me was a little girl with brown hair. I then saw a man with a black cloak on dragged a girl about seventeen or eighteen by her brown hair. The man waved his wand at her and she let out a blood piercing scream. The man waved his wand again and then a green light shot out and hit her. "Lilly!" I screamed then someone was shaking me. "October" I opened my eyes and I saw tons of eyes staring at me. "Class dismissed" Proffesor Trelawny said. I packed my things and headed to the common room. "October?" Harry asked worried. "What?" "What did you dream about Lilly?" he asked. I stared at him. "I was there. I just relived my old meomeory" "Come on we need to go to defense against the dark arts" Harry spoke and we all left.

* * *

><p>THE END OF THE STORY...JK REVIEW PLEASE?<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter 4

October's pov

"Now form a line" Proffesor Lupin said. We all formed a line. Malfoy was shoving people to just get to the back. First up was Ron. The Snape in a dress turned into a giant spider. "Riddickulus!" he shouted and then the spider was having trouble standing on roller blades. Then it was a girl that I had only seen in the common room. The spider turned into a giant snake hissing at her. "Riddickulus" then it turned into a jack-in-the-box. Harry stepped up. The jack-in-the-box turned into a dementor. It was coming towards him. My vison was starting to go blurry but then professor Lupin stepped in front of him and the dementor turned into a full moon. "Riddikulus" He said in a hoarse voice and the moon was sent flying into the wardrobe. "Class dismissed" and I walked outside. I was feeling very shaken up by the dementor. "I'll be back. I just need some freash air" I walked outside and phased. I was trotting thinking to myself when I heard a familiar drawling voice. I turned around and there was Malfoy and his gang. He tried to pick me up so I bit him. "Damn, fox" He muttered. Then Parkinson picked up some rocks and started throwing them at me. I yelped as she threw a big one at me. I ran off with them following me. They chased

me to the Whomping Willow. I saw a small hole near the trunk so I ran in. I climbed up the stairs looking around. Then I heard a creak. I turned around to see a big black dog. I followed it. It was laying on a bed. I phased and he looked a little more tense. I dug in my pocked and pulled out a pumpkin pastry. He sat up and wagged his tail. I smiled and set it down on the bed. He ate it withthin seconds. "Do want some more?" I asked. I don't know if I was imagining it but I swore he nodded. "I'll be back, don't go any where" I phased and ran out of the Whomping willow and back to the castle. I phased back and ran into the dorm. I searched for bag and then placed an extending spell on it. I placed all of the treats I had in the bag and the ran to a painting of fruit. I tickled it revealing the kitchen full of house-elves. "Excuse me?" I said to one

that looked like the one Harry described as Dobby. He stopped and looked at me. "Are you Dobby?" He nodded. "Yes, Miss. How do you know Dobby's name?" "I'm friends with Harry Potter and he told me all about you" He looked like he was about to cry out of joy. "Harry Potter...talks about...Dobby? What is your name Miss?" "I'm October Smith. I was wondering if I could get some snacks for my friend please?" Certainly Miss Smith. Any friend of Harry Potter is a friend of Dobby's" he then scrurried coming back a few minutes later with a enough snacks to feed a party. "Thank you, Dobby" I said giving him a hug and putting the food into the bag. "Dobby's pleasure, Miss Smith" I then shrunk the bag, phased, and carried the bag back to the Willow. I phased back, unshrunk the bag, and carried it up back to the dog. He looked excited at

first but when I set it down he calmed down a little. I laughed as I emptied the bag and he wagged his tail again. He gave me a look when he got done eating a little. He hesitated then transformed into Sirius Black. I just stared and he stared back looking at my ears and tail. Then he spoke. "Your not screaming 'Sirius Black'. Why?" "First, I think your innocent and second, it would be bad to scream if you were a criminal". He looked at me and smiled before he spoke, "Before we talk about my story, What's your name?" "October. Nice to meet you Sirius. So your story?" Sirius then told his story. How Peter Peitgrew betrayed them and he was the real traitor. After he finished I couldn't believe my ears. "So Petigrew is Ron's rat then?" Sirius nodded. "He's here. I can bring him to you" He paused to think. "Okay,but only grab him if he's about to escape" I nodded. "Oh and thank you for all the food, October. I'm trying to save some" "Any time Sirius. And I won't tell Harry that your his godfather" He smiled. "Thank you. How are you an animagus?" "My parents work for the ministry and I got permission, but it didn't turn well" I said playing with my tail. He chuckled, "It fits you well" I smiled. "I have to go, but I'll bring you more food, just appear" He nodded. "Good-bye, October" I phased and ran out the willow. Dinner should be starting. I ran to the great hall and sat next to Harry and Ron. "Where were you?" Ron asked. I did some

quick thinking and said, "I was in my fox form when Malfoy and his stupid gang started throwing rocks at me". I then noticed I had some faint bruises and a few cuts. "What?" Harry and Ron asked in union. "Calm down! I out ran them and everything is fine" Harry and Ron we're still a little tense, though. "So what did you guys do today?" I asked. Hermione then told me how they went to Hagrid's and Buckbeak was going to be killed. I felt rage towards Malfoy. That awful git. Dinner seemed to pass rather quickly and were on our way back to the common room when the line stopped. "Nevielle must have forgotten the password again" Ron said. "Hey!" Nevielle's voice came from behind us. "Oh, sorry, Nevielle" Ginny then gave me a glare and then, "The fat lady-she's gone!" I phased and made my way up front. I yelped as some on stepped on

my tail. I then saw the portrait. There were claw marks on where the Fat Lady should be. Sirius had done this. I phased back when Dumbledore, came through. "Flich, round up the ghost-" But Flich cut him off. "The Fat Lady's there" Flich pointed and everyone raced up to where Flich pointed. The Fat Lady was hiding behind a hippo. "Who did this?" Dumbledore asked. I didn't really pay attention to the rest. I can't believe Siruis would really try to do that. Especially now. The next I knew I was being led back down to the great hall. With a wave of Dumbledore's wand, there were thousands of sleeping bags. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I pulled ours into a corner. "Oh, if I ever meet Sirius, I'll kill him" I heard Harry whisper. I shook my head, but Harry saw this. "What? You think he's a good person? He betrayed my parents, October" Then Hermione joined in. "Yeah, Sirius has no heart. And neither do the people that agree with him" She glared at me. I looked at her. I wanted to tell them all but I promised. "Of course, Granger. You're always right !" I hissed at her. Harry and Hermione looked angry, and Ron looked unsure of who to decide with. I phased and went the very bottom of my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Pleas review and foward to next chapter -<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

October's pov

I felt a little uneasy the next morning. I saw that Harry was already gone and remembered that today was the Gryffindore match against Huffelpuff. I made myself out to the qudditch field and saw that the Gryffindore team was practicing. I just waited and the field began to fill up slowly. I noticed that the sky was turning grey and it started to rain. Bad. I forgot my rain coat and I was shivering. "Are you cold?" Ron asked. "How could you tell?" I joked. He then took off his rain coat then put it around the both of us. He was very warm so I scooted close to him. Soon 14 figures on brooms took off into the sky and the match began. I noticed that Harry and the Huffelpuff seeker were circling the sky like vultures looking for the snitch. Harry caught sight of it but lost it about three times. I caught signaled Harry and he stopped and signaled Wood. I raced towards the field and grabbed Harry's glasses. "What are you doing?" He asked. I tapped the glasses with my wand and held the glasses outward. The rain didn't get on the glasses at all so I handed them back to Harry. "What did you do?" He asked putting them back on. "I placed a water repellent charm on them. So you can play the match and see what your doing," I explained. Wood then picked me up and spun me in a circle. "Thank you! Now lets get back to the match," He exclaimed. I raced back to the stands and sat next to Ron again. It was about 10 minutes before I noticed Harry and the other seeker heading straight for the snitch. The seeker was about to grab it, but he was struck by lightening and fell. I noticed Harry was going higher and higher then his broom was starting to freeze. My ears and tail started to twitch violently. "The dementors...they're here," I said. Then Harry started falling. His body was getting wrapped in his cloak and he was falling to the ground unlike the seeker who was stopped by magic. "Oh my god," I whispered. Dumbledore then stood up and pointed his wand at Harry but he had hit the ground right after he was hit by the spell. I ran out to the field and saw Harry laying there. "Get him to the hospital wing," Dumbledore commanded then Proffessor McGonagall used magic to carry him to the hospital wing. The qudditch team, Hermione, Ron, and I waited around Harry's bed for half an hour before  
>Ron spoke, "He looks kinda peeky". "Peeky? He fell from over a hundred feet, Ronald," I said. "Yeah. Honestly, lets push of the Gryffindore tower and see how you look,"' George said. "Probably a better sight then he normally does," said Harry. We all looked at him and let out a sigh of relief. "What happen?" He asked sitting up glaring at me. He was still holding that grudge. I looked at Hermione who caught my eye and wrinkled her nose. I looked at Ron who just sat there and shrugged. I grabbed my bag and headed to the painting of the bowl of fruit. I tickled the pear and the door opened. I stepped inside and already spotted Dobby. "Hello, Dobby" I greeted. "Miss Smith, Good to see you. Is there anything Dobby can do?" He asked.<p>

I nodded. "Just some more snacks" He nodded then disappeared behind the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with large amount of snacks. "Thank you so much, Dobby" I gave him a hug and started packing the snacks in the bag. "Very welcome, Miss Smith. Anytime" He then went back to work. I phased and carried the bag in my mouth to the Whomping Willow. I phased back and carried the bag upstairs. I went into the room he was always in and saw Proffesor Lupin and Sirius. "October? What are you doing here?" Lupin asked. "I brought Sirius some snacks" I said and tossed the bag to him. "Thank you, October" Sirius smiled. "You know?" Lupin asked. I nodded and turned back to Sirius. "What were you thinking trying to get into the common room?" I asked. "I was looking for the rat. He was so close but he got in some how" I nodded. "Well I must be going. Buckbeak's excution is today. I'll see you later, Sirius" I then phased and ran to Hagrid's. I phased back and knocked. "Oh, it's just you, October. Come in, come in" Hagrid urged me in. I sat down in the corner. "Oh, Ron before I forget..." Hagrid then pulled out Petigrew out of a pot and gave him to Ron. Just then rocks were landing threw the window. Harry and I looked outside and saw Fudge coming. "Hagrid-Fudge!" I managed to get out. "Ugh-oh. You lot go back to the castle. Here, go through the back door" We got out just in time. However, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I didn't go to the castle. We watched as the excuter raised his blade and I looked away into Ron's chest while Hermione was crying into Harry's. "Ow!" Ron exclaimed. Petigrew bit him. This was my chance. I phased and Ron and I went after him. Ron managed to grab him befor I did. I kept snapping at him. "October-Stop!" He gasped. "Harry, Hermione run!" He shouted. Sirius was watching us. He then leaped over Harry and Hermione and dragged Ron by the leg down the Whomping willow. I phased and followed him down the small hole.

* * *

><p>Sooo...<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

October's pov

I phased back and so did Sirius. I looked at Ron's leg and felt sick. "Sirius? What

have you done? Look, it's pretty bad" "Well I was going for the Rat since you couldn't get him" I gasped at him. "Well sorry, but Ron wouldn't let go!" I looked at Ron and he was watching us. "You! You've been helping him all this time! Even after what he did to Harry's parents" I started to protest but Harry and Hermione barged in with cuts and scratches on their faces. "Ron!" "No Harry! It's a trap, he's an animagus!" Harry looked at me then at Sirius. "You betrayed us! You were planning this weren't you? You wanted me dead!" He then lunged at Sirius. "Harry get off!" I ran towards them, but Hermione lunged at me too. Then Lupin came in. "Sirius? You got yourself into trouble once again" He then helped Sirius up and Sirius helped me up. You all betrayed us!" Hermione shouted. "No, listen-" I started calmly, but she cut me off. "Why should I? Here you are, helping Sirius Black, a crazed murderer and he betrayed Harry's-" I cut her off. "You have no proof! Sirius never had a trial and never got to tell his side of the story!" I shouted. Hermione stepped up to me. We were so close, our noses were almost touching. "Muggles so him kill Petigrew, Smith", she said with venom. I stepped back and Sirius put his arm

around me. Tears were escaping. "I didn't betray you..." I trailed off. "Liar! You deserve to go to Azkaban with Lupin and Black. Maybe the Dementors will give you a kiss if were lucky!" Harry shouted. I turned away so they wouldn't see that I was crying silently into my shoulder. "Please let us explain...Sirius is innocent-" but I was cut imediantley. "What?" Ron blurted out. I talked into my shoulder, "Sirius did not betray your parents, Harry. Sirius, James, Remus, and

Petigrew were the best of friends. But it wasn't Sirius. It was-" Harry cut me off. "Who was it then?" Before I could reply Sirius answered for me. "Peter Petigrew! He's in this room...Right now, right there!" He pointed at Ron. "What-me? He's mad, Harry. Don't believe him" Ron said in a rush. "Not you, Ronald, the rat!" I shouted eying the rat. I phased and pounced on him, but to be caught in mid jump. I looked up at who caught me and it was Lupin. "Be patient, October. We'll

have him soon enough" I nodded and he put me down. I phased back and glared at the rat. "Scabber's been in our family for-" "Twelve years! He's missing a toe isn't he?" Sirius shouted. "Oh, lower your tone, Sirius. They can hear you! I certainly can" I rubbed my furry ear. "Sorry-" Ron cut him off. "So what?" "All they could fine of Petigrew was his-" "Finger! The bloody coward cut it to make it look like an accident" Sirius explained. "Show me then" Harry said. I phased,

my tail wagging with excitement. I heard Lupin chuckle. I watched as Sirius wrestled Ron for the rat. The rat then started to run away. I chased it and pounced on it. I barked at it as it squeaked. I bit it and it squeaked in pain as Sirius waved his wand and it transformed into a plump man that did resemble a rat. "Ow, you bite hard. Sirius...Remus...My old friends-" He then ran to the door, but Lupin and Sirius had their gurad up. "You sold Lilly and James to Voldemort

didn't you?" Sirius chased him towards a piano. "I didn't mean to! The dark lord. He possess dark magic. Think to yourself, what would you have done?" Petigrew asked. "I would have died! I would have died then betrayed my friends!" Sirius shouted and then Petigrew was cornered. "If you didn't think Voldemort would kill you, then we would. Together!" Lupin shouted and raised his wand towards Petigrew. "Stop!" Harry shouted. "We'll take him to the castle. Then the

dementors can have him". Lupin tied up Petigrew and Hermione and him dragged Petigrew while Sirius, Harry, and I helped Ron. As soon as we got out I noticed the moon. It was bright and full. "Lupin!" I shouted and he looked towards the moon and he slowly began to shift. Sirius the ran over to him and hugged him. Trying to get him to stay in his human form but wasn't successful. I watched as Lupin crawled towards the trio so I phased and bit his leg. He pinned me down

with one paw, but then a black dog shoved at Lupin causing them to both run down hill. "Smith!" I heard Snape's voice, but I ignored it. I ran and saw Lupin tackle Sirius to the ground. I ran faster but I saw Sirius was lying still. I ran over to him and he was still breathing. I was then being picked up by Lupin and he slamed me down hard on the ground. He then pressed his paw hard against my leg causing a snap sound. I yelped in pain and then heard a howl. I phased back and

Lupin was about to bite me when he noticed the howl. He ran off, then Harry came out of the shadows. I felt cold and high above us fer hundreds of dementors. Then I fainted.

* * *

><p>Duh-Duh-Duuunnnn<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter 7

October's pov

I woke in the hospital wing. "What happen?" I asked and I saw two pairs of eyes. Harry's and Hermione's . I sat up and was tackled back down into a hug. "I'm so sorry we didn't believe you. And I said those things" Harry whispered in my ear. I pulled back and smiled at them. "I'm fine", I said getting up. "What happen to Sirius?" I asked. Hermione and Harry's face dropped. "He's going to be given the Dementor's Kiss" Hermione answered. "What?" My ears then started twitching. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked. "No! He is innocent! They didn't even give him a trial!" I yelled. Then Madam Promfey and Dumbledore burst in. "Miss Smith! Get back to bed this instance!" "But I-" I tried to protest but she gave me a stern look so I shut up. "Proffessor! Sirius is innocent!" Harry shouted. I phased trying to sneak out. "Miss Smith! Get back to bed!" Madam Promfey spotted me. I climbed back watching. "Poppy, would you please leave us for a moment" She glared at me, but left. Then Dumbledore started saying things about time. Time? Hermione has a time turner! "What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked. I burst out laughing and phasing back at the same time. "Hermione Jean Granger! How dare you keep that a secret!"

"What are you ever so talking about?" She asked innocently. "You know full well! I would've kept your secret!" She rolled her eyes. "Come here, Harry" Hermione then put the chain around the their necks. "Why can't I go?" I asked hurt putting a hand to my heart. "Come here!" I jumped up and went in between them. Before I knew it we were in an empty hospital wing. "7:30! Where were we at 7:30?" Hermione asked Harry. "Ugh, going to Hagrid's?" From a distance, I could see myself going into the whomping willow. We rushed off to Hagrid's hut when I saw Hermione, Harry, Ron, Malfoy and his gang. Hermione then punched Malfoy in the

face. I tried to hold in my laughter as Malfoy and his gang ran away. "Brillant punch, Hermione" I patted her on the back. "Thanks, but lets keep moving". I then stopped suddenly. "What are we supposed to do exactly?" I asked. She was thinking for a moment until she gasped. "Dumbledore said if our plan goes right then more then one innocent life shall be spared..." Harry and I looked up. "We have to save Buckbeak!" I shouted with joy. We ran behind a few pumpkins we watched Harry, Hermione, and Ron enter the hut. I saw Harry about to get up, but I pulled him back down. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked. "You don't expect me to just sit here? That man betrayed my parents!" Harry hissed. He made to jump up but Hermione pulled him back down. "Yes and you must!" She hissed back. My ears then twitched. "I think Fudge is coming" I shushed them. Then Fudge, Malfoy's Father, and the excuter strolled to Hagrid's hut. They looked at Buckbeak and continued walking to the hut. I then noticed the trio weren't leaving. "Hermione!You aren't leaving" I hissed. She looked down and threw rocks into an open window. "Ow! That hurt" whined Harry. I giggled. "Sorry, come on" Hermione, Harry, and I then started leding Buckbeak into the woods. We all walked silently to the whomping willow. We watched the seen play out. A fox growling at a boy, a dog dragging the boy down a whole and the fox following, and another boy and girl struggle to get into the tree's gap. A few minutes later Lupin shot a spell at the tree and caused it to slow and made his way down the whole. The sky started to darken when Snape showed up. Without warning, a flock of bats flew above our heads. "At least someone's enjoying himself" Hermione commented. I turned around to see Buckbeak snapping at the bats and eating them. I smiled. My tail started to jerk violently and my ears were twitching every spilt

second. Harry and Hermione noticed this. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Dementors are coming", I choked out. I looked up and saw Lupin changing, Petigrew getting away, and Sirius trying to get Lupin to stay in his human form. Snape then ran over to us and turned around and started backing up. I escaped and ran after the dog and werewolf battle rolling down hill. I saw the fox bite the wolf and then Harry started to chase us as we were getting out of sight. I then saw myself about to be bitten by the werewolf when Hermione howled. "What are you doing?" Harry and I hissed at her trying to make her stop. "Saving your lives!" and she started howling again. Lupin then started to go after us. "Nice move, Hermione. Let's go!" As I heard Lupin coming closer and closer. We all started running. I phased to go faster. We all hid behind a tree trying to get away from the werewolf. We thought we had escaped him but then we heard a growl. His eyes settled on me. He swiped at the ground to pick me up. Oh my god. He was about to eat me

when Buckbeak scared him off and dropped me to the ground. I phased back and clutched my side. Harry and Hermione rushed to my side. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "Come on!" I ran back to where Harry, Sirius, and I were. I saw a very sickening sight. Hundreds of dementors we surrounding the area slowly sucking the happiness from all three of us. "We're dying" I whispered. "My dad'll come and save us. I saw him" Harry sounded unsure. We waited a few minutes but Harry then ran up and shouted. "EXPECTO PATRUNM!" A silver stag burts from Harry's wand and the dementors disappeared at once. We flew on Buckbeak back to the castle and found where Sirius was being held and burst the door open. We got him on Buckbeak's back in this order: Harry, me, Sirius, and Hermione. We flew to some random place and slowed to a stop. "Thank you. Hermione, you really are the brightest. October," He paused and gave me a big huge, "You trusted me and were my only friend, other then Remus, when the other people thought I was some mad murderer." I blushed. He then turned to Harry. "None of it made a difference" Harry mumbled. "It made all the difference in the world! You saved an innocent man from the Dementor's Kiss," Sirius explained."You look so much like your father except you have your mother's eyes"

Hermione, Harry, and I ran back to the hospital wing. We got in right in time. We looked at Ron. "Wha-? You were right here just now? Now your right there. What are you doing over there?" Ron asked tripping over himself a few times. We all burst out laughing (except Ron). "How can someone be at two different places at once, Ronald?" I asked giggling.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter 8

October's pov

It was the last day of term. I had already packed all my things so I went down to the great hall where I saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the twins. "It wasn't my fault they made me do it," Ron pointed to the twins. "Did not," They said with an evil grin on their faces. I walked over and saw a Firebolt sitting on the table unwrapped. "Who's it from?" Harry and I asked at the same time. "No one knows. Except this came with it," Hermione said holding up a feather that looked like it came from Buckbeak. I looked at Hermione and Harry and they both looked back smiling. Harry then tied the feather to the broom and took the broom outside. We all followed him outside and he mounted his broom then took off at an unbelievely speed. I heard him laugh right before he took off.

I sighed. I really didn't want to go home. "Is everything alright, October?" Hermione asked. I nodded and put my robe on and pinned my ears. "Why are you doing that?" Ron asked. I rolled my eyes, "Because I'm pretty sure muggles would think seeing a girl with fox ears and a tail is a bit strange, wouldn't you?" I asked and Harry and Hermione laughed while Ron turned a little pink. "Well, all of you can come to my house this summer. I heard the world cup will be coming up

soon" I nodded then the trained stopped. "We're here" I said. We had to wait a while though, because the driver said it would be weird if we all came out at once. "I don't want to go home!" whined. They all laughed at me. "Don't worry something weird will be happening at Hogwarts in no time" Harry said rubbing my back. Just then Ginny came in. I swore I saw her glare at me and Harry, but ignored her. She then sat between Harry and I causing me to fall into Ron's lap.

"Sorry, Ron" I said getting up giggling. I saw his ears turn red as I got up and checked if we could go. "Alright we let's go" I said sadly. As I got off the train, I saw the Weasleys', my parents, and a very odd family of three. "Mrs. Weasley! Mr. Weasley!" I said hugging them. "It's been so long, dear" I looked up at their kind faces. "Do you still have the..." She trailed off. I nodded and she patted my shoulder. "You will be joining us over the summer won't you?" Mr. Weasley

asked and I nodded. "Well have a good summer" They called. "Bye!" I yelled and Ron and the rest of the Weasleys' left. I turned to Harry and Hermione. "Well, I guess I'll see you at Ron's then?" I asked. Hermione nodded and Harry, "Well there's something to look forward to". Then he walked over to the odd family who looked frighten. I felt bad, but then my parents walked over to me, "You're friends with Harry Potter?" Mum asked. I nodded and they both looked worried.

I could tell they were hiding something, but I shrugged it off.


End file.
